Faro
Un '''Faro' o Luce è un cubo utilizzato principalmente per raccogliere informazioni e emettere luce. Fa parte dell'equipaggiamento base di ogni Portatore di Luce nella Torre. E' probabilmente alimentato dallo Shinsoo in quanto esiste ovunque nella Torre ed è senza fili. Possiede varie funzionalità, tra cui una di rete che permette di connettersi a dispositivi esterni come un altro Faro, un Osservatore e così via. Esistono diverse forme e gradi di Fari. L'Opera è un Faro di alto grado e Occhi di Dio probabilmente quello con il grado più alto. Descrizione Una Luce o Faro è disponibile in diversi colori e contiene di diversi livelli di purità di Sospendio. Più è alta la qualità del sospendio utilizzato, meglio la Luce fluttuerà in aree di alta concentrazione di Shinsoo. La maggior parte dei Fari sono fatti con sospendio di bassa purezza, in quanto il sospendio di alta purezza è sia costoso sia difficile da manipolare. Il Faro può essere reso trasparente così che i suoi contenuti siano visibili, inoltre può essere usato come un deposito per oggetti e perfino persone. Se un Faro esce fuori dal campo di controllo dello Shinsoo del Portatore di Luce, questo ne perde il controllo e il Faro cade a terra. Un Faro è non è facile da distruggere, ma se una grande pressione è applicata su di esso è possibile. Sembra che la Luce stessa possa essere separata in molte componenti come più cubi, schermi, tastiera, ecc. Alcuni - o tutti questi cubi - sono anche in grado di "disconnettersi" o separarsi in più cubi di diverse dimensioni. Tali cubi possono anche espandersi alla dimensione di una stanza o anche di più. Due o più cubi possono essere uniti o "connessi" muovendoli fisicamente, incrementando così la loro stazza. Ogni cubo è probabilmente in grado di ricevere, registrare e analizzare informazioni, che vengono trasmesse al cubo "primario" e possibilmente agli altri cubi. Come l'Inventario Armatura, l'Inventario Armi, i Pocket e così via, ha una modalità "visibile" e una "invisibile". Unità Centrale di un Faro Ogni cubo può essere utilizzato come unità centrale della rete. Questo viene utilizzato come centro del comando durante la battaglia e qui risiede il Portatore di Luce, in quanto il cubo può venire espanso fino alla grandezza di una stanza. If the main cube is taken over by an enemy, the network will fall apart. So, the Light Bearer must be able to defend the Lighthouse by being well-versed in combat and also know how to block or reverse a hacking attempt. Hachuling hacked into Koon Aguero Agnis' Lighthouse so he could take control of it,Ch.70: 2F - Last Examination (14) though that was probably a very advanced form of hacking. Inside this cube, there are multiple screens, cubes and other components which float in Shinsoo. The Light Bearer uses a keyboard to issue commands and, probably, to operate the cubes which transmit information via wireless connection. One of these cubes also serves as the main cube inside the central unit. The cubes all aid in information gathering and most or all of these cubes also have visual displays. One of these cubes is a search cube and when connected to a certain or another cube, it provides a search window. Through this window, one can then access the "Intelligence Network" which contains profiles of many famous individuals and perhaps other types of information as well.Ch.32: 2F - Zahard's Princess (2) The cubes can also record information, like the total amount of Shinsoo used by a person during a battle. The cubes also feed the information into the screens which provide other types of information like live visual feedback, possibly graphs, statistics and so on. The Lighthouse also has a loudspeaker function, which provides audio feedback. If the Light Bearer is located in an area which is extremely bright, he or she probably works with the cubes in larger forms (unknown why for now) and several cubes are simply placed at certain points, for the sake of gathering information. A Lighthouse can be connected with other Lighthouses to form or expand a network of Lighthouses. Through all the visual input gathered by all these Lighthouses, each Light Bearer will be able to receive certain amounts of visual-audio and other types of data in areas occupied by other Light Bearers. When another Lighthouse is connected to a Lighthouse, it will show up as an additional display screen. This allows the Light Bearer to contact with the other Light Bearer. Other Functions Light Bearers are also capable of exerting a dense Shinsoo field, that can stop people depending on the strength of the field exerted and the Shinsoo resistance of the opponent in question. Urek Mazino has bragged that only the Opera Lighthouse could stop him for more than 0.1 seconds. A Lighthouse is also capable of connecting to a Scout's Observer. These Observers will provide it with more detailed visual information which Light Bearers use to analyse and coordinate their team. Also, the Lighthouse has a feature which can adjust and guide the trajectory of a spear, enabling Spear Bearers to throw them tens of kilometres away. The Light Bearer + Wave Controller combination is the most deadly, as the Lighthouse can be used to redirect the partner's baangs to anywhere in the area. Since a Light Bearer usually has a good scope of the area, this leaves very few blind spots that are unreachable by the Wave Controller and Lighthouse. More importantly, Lighthouses can also increase the myun and soo in the baangs, making it much more powerful than normal. However the Lighthouse cannot be used to increase the Wave Controller's number of baangs; that is dependent on the Wave Controller's level of shinsoo control. Notes and Trivia *A novice Regular is only able to control one or two lights simultaneously (In Part 1 even Koon is only able to control two lights simultaneously). *The first known Light Bearer Tu Perie Tperie said "The Heavens gave me the Eyes of God", when reminiscing how she received the position of Light Bearer. Although whether this is a trustworthy claim is highly controversial and causes some debate. References Navigation es:Faro Categoria:Oggetti